matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Flak LMG
* * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 20.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 98|capacity = 100 (max 500) (200 default)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 250 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 20.0.0 update. Appearance It is an LMG with a specifically modified firing mechanism = Firing flak rounds. It consists of a dark-colored body and a 100-round ammo box consisting of flak shells. The ammo box face have a warning signal and a symbol of its rockets it shoots. Strategy It deals astronomically high damage, high fire rate and capacity and mediocre mobility. Tips *Since it has area damage, it is best used against large groups of enemies. *Paired with armor piercing attribute, it can mow down multiple heavily-armored enemies with ease. *Fire this weapon while using Jetpack for "Death from Above" achievement! *Spray and pray for the best results. This weapon has an extremely high capacity and fire rate which is suitable for spraying and praying. *Do not worry about its accuracy, since its fairly large area damage can easily make up for the spread. *While reloading, switch to another weapon until your area is safe for reloading as its reload is extremely slow and can often get you killed. *Switch to high mobility weapon if you want to run around with little difficulty. *This weapon is great at eliminating moving targets because of the high fire rate and area damage. *Never try to execute a rocket jump using this, as it will injure (or even instant-kill in worst-case scenario) you, thus leaving you prone to enemy fire. *Spam this weapon in compact maps like Pool Party (PG3D) or Silent School. *Avoid close-range combat, as this gun is best suited for medium to long range combat and the rockets take some time to travel. *It has a fairly fast travel time (like the Hippo but is roughly 1.5x faster), rendering this weapon ideal for at least medium ranges. *It is a good weapon for crowd control. Counters *Avoid getting hit by maintaining a long distance from the enemy. **However, be careful if you are in a cornered or an encased spot. Even at long ranges this weapon can hit you and deal a significantly high number of your health. Even with the travel time, the area damage would most likely hit you, so if you see them (from afar) and they are shooting at you, then try to move so you won't get hit. *Strike when the user is reloading, as its reload time is atrocious. **However, they will retreat/strafe, use a slowdown weapon and finish them off. *Being high on air reduces chances of being hit, but make sure to move randomly so he will have a hard time hitting you and be aware of solid objects since its users can take advantage of the area damage. *Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing themselves. *Engage its users in long ranges and fly using the Jetpack for him to have a hard time aiming towards you *Attack its users from behind. *Pick off users by using Sniper weapons or scoped Primaries. *Use the Reflector (Gadget) to render its users uninterested in hitting you. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It bears resemblance to the Flak Carbine in some aspects, such as the weapon and magazine shape in general. *It is one of the weapons that fires flak-like projectiles, the first being the Mines Launcher. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Area Damage Category:Armor Piercing Category:Themed Category:Heavy Category:Super Chest Category:Event Set Category:Legendary